Evil Destany
by Nanen
Summary: A Yugioh something else fic...With people that utalize the monster of Duel Monsters to inhance their own fighting ability. Sadly starting to look like shaman king...


Authores Note: This is a Crossover between Yugioh and Some Fick i did off the top of my head, (I write best that way). You'll knotice that instead of cards the individuals have gems. The idea is that the gems can be used to summon or to amplify or add to the users abilities. The main charecter, by the way, baisically came into existance with inborn strength, speed and fighting ability, (what humans would calla demon of sorts). I don't know whether or not I'll ever finish or even continue this story... Iv got a bilion other ideas STILL waiting to hit the paper...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Evil Destiny**

Something stirred the fabric of space around him. Akuinnen stirred slightly from his unborn slumber. Opening an eye, the darkness around him dispersed and he found himself on a dirt path, lying in what seemed to be a forest. He turned his head slowly to glance at the dark portal that brought him there. The doorway to darkness slowly closed. Akuinnen knew nothing of where or what he was, only that he existed. Flashes of violence cursed through his mind. In a burst of uncontrolled rage, Akuinnen roared out, felling a nearby tree with a huge sword that was hung on his back. Staring down at the unfamiliar weapon in surprise, he had no recollection of carrying this massive weapon on his back. Looking about his person for other surprises he couldn't find anything beyond his black sleeveless trench coat.

"Hey! You destroyed my tree!" A rough looking man appeared. "What are you going to do about it?" The man asked angerly. Akuinnen didn't move, not understanding what wrong doing he had committed and what course of action to take. "I'll tell you what your going to do about it!" the man explained. "Since you took my trees life, I'll take yours!" He pulled a gemstone from his pocket. "Woodstock, Take this guy down!" he called out.

From the gemstone came a flash of energy and a large murderous tree appeared. "Use your Blade Leaves!" He ordered. The tree shook violently and dozens of leaves fell gently than a powerful gust of wind fired the leaves at Akuinnen with great speed and precision. But Akuinnen had disapered. From above a great blade fell, with Akuinnen fallowing closely behind it. The tree simply fell over and split in half. Akuinnen glared at the man murderously.

"I, I meant no harm, I was going to call him off, honestly don't kill me!" The mans pleas fell on deaf ears...

Wandering slowly down the dirt path, Akuinnen inspected intently a clear stone he had found in his pocket. It had a black tinge that fascinated him.

"Hey buddy you wanna hand over that Fiend Gem or do we have to take it?"

Akuinnen glanced up to see three men brandishing gems of their own. He just kept walking, uninterested in the trio that were trying to mug him. One man snatched the gem from Akuinnen's hand, and in the next instant the man exploded in dozens of pieces. Akuinnen caught the gem from spinning out of the air. Without missing a pace he continued to walk.

"Hey! You cant do that and expect to keep walking!" One of the remaining men demanded. Akuinnen stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at them. "Thats better!" the gem thief grinned. "Great Phantom Thief come forth!" he called out. A great cloaked man with a top hat appeared. Akuinnen gripped the hilt of his weapon from over his shoulder.

"Your not even going to summon your Fiend! Your mad!" The thief taunted. At that second Akuinnen Dashed at the monster and struck out with his cleaver, but the second the blade made contact both the phantom thief and his greatsword disapered in a flash. Than The Fiend reappeared behind him and attacked with Akuinnen's own weapon. Suddenly another Fiend Appeared from nowhere and sent forth an aura plowing the Phantom thief back Akuinnen's sword spiraled from the air and stuck into the ground in front of him. Before him stood a Dark and Evil, almost Zombie-looking creature. Akuinnen already knew what to do.

"Newdoria, Underworld Grasp!" He ordered. The Fiend raised its hands to the sky, at the same time hands reached up from the ground to pull the fallen Phantom Thief in to the Earth, leaving nothing but a large black spot on the ground. Akuinnen than turned to the two men, and black tenticals rose up and dragged the men down . Letting out screams of terror, the two thief's disapeared from view. The Newdoria fiend than vanished in a burst of energy and flew into the gem that Akuinnen still had in his hand.


End file.
